The invention pertains to a drive system for the pickup arm of a record player.
More particularly, the invention pertains to a dual drive system for an automatic-type record player in which programmed music selection can be carried out.
A prior art record player pickup arm drive system of the same general type to which the invention pertains is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,324. The prior art record player described therein is provided with a single electric motor for rotating the pickup arm. With this system, it has been found to be difficult to carry out a searching operation for an address on the record at a high speed and to carry out an intermusic searching operation at a low speed.
Further, it has known in the art to assign addresses on the record being played to identify positions of particular songs on the record. Such a method, however, has been found to be disadvantageous in that a large number of address memories are required.
It is the object of the invention to overcome these disadvantages.